<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vigilante by Lariah_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206242">Vigilante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariah_Rose/pseuds/Lariah_Rose'>Lariah_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariah_Rose/pseuds/Lariah_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falsely accused<br/>Hunted relentlessly<br/>And running out of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vigilante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>Her hand instinctively pressed to her chest as she collapsed against the brick wall. Her heart thundered wildly, drowning out her ragged breaths. The sirens were getting closer and she had no more energy to run. She reached desperately into her coat pocket with her other hand and retrieved the small gray watch. A single word pulsed through her mind in time with her frantic heart beats</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please, please, please.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>She hit the button with her shaking hand and watched helplessly as nothing happened. She let her head fall back in frustration, her head smacking a little harder into the bricks then she’d intended as a curse fell from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid cooldown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh as she placed the watch back in her inner jacket pocket. Just then a golden flood of light filled the street beyond the alley she’d ducked into and her heart leapt into her throat. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to push herself further into the shadows of the alley</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please just be a normal car. Just go on! Go on!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She knew she was fooling herself. The sirens weren’t getting any louder or softer and had it been a normal car it would have already passed and sent the street into darkness once again. She pushed herself, holding the wall as she tried desperately to will her muscles not to give out on her just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>This is it. Looks like your luck has finally run out Zal.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She glanced around wildly for a fire escape ladder or anything she could tuck in behind without success. What a stupidly worthless alley this was!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Fan out! Unit 5 saw her come this way!” She heard a voice echo from the street and grit her teeth. She supposed it had been a good run in evading the bastards for this long. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on! The end of the alley is right there! Turn one more corner. Escape is just around the corner.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her mind screamed at her but her will was failing her. She was so damn tired of running. So damn tired of wanting someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to believe her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be on her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe three hots and a cot weren’t the worst thing that could happen to a person. At least she wouldn’t be running anymore, fear gripping her heart at every corner that someone could recognize G4’s most wanted criminal. She could hear footsteps starting to echo against the pavement close to her alley and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Suddenly something heavy fell just a few feet in front of her and she stopped, stifling the urge to cry out in shock. The dark shadow whipped around and a hand reached out from the inky darkness and grabbed her wrist.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Come! This way!” It growled sharply yet quietly and before she could respond she was being half dragged half carried down the rest of the alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose getting dragged straight to hell by a demon also works</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They rounded the corner and the figure stopped for a brief second before tearing off again. Zalmona stumbled, she was getting to the point she could barely even feel her legs but she felt something brace against the small of her back, steadying her as they ran. The figure pulled her down another alleyway and towards a street that loomed at the other end but just as quickly it came to a complete stop as a pair of cops rounded the corner at the other end. The darkness enveloped her and pulled her back around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>“Cheh-” Came a derisive noise from the being. The only other route was a small dead end alcove and Zalmona found herself being whisked to the far end of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a swift motion the figure shed a coat, becoming a much more recognizable figure of a man. He turned to her and reached out, turning her around and at the same time pulling her pink blazer from her shoulders. With a yelp she swung around and lashed out with a hand, striking against solid flesh with a sharp echo against the towering bricks around them. Without missing a beat the figure came closer and enrobed her in his own discarded garment. This close she caught a brief glimpse of light hair, pale flesh and a stern face but she noticed it looked almost as if the flesh of his cheek were hanging in tattered shreds where her nails had bit into him at her slap. He pulled the coat closer around her while at the same time pulling her down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Don’t move from this spot until I come back for you!” His growling voice was unnaturally deep and made the hair on the back of her neck stand as a shiver pass through her. He stood and she watched as he threw her blazer across his shoulders and ran back into the cross alley, waiting just a moment as the footsteps of officers sweeping the alley turned the corner. He took off back the way they had come as the officers yelled and took up pursuit. Zalmona instinctively huddled lower in the coat, trying to meld in with the shadows as a set of flashlights went charging past the alcove and beyond. She listened as their thundering footsteps and calls for their suspect to stop quieted into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For several minutes Zalmona didn’t dare breathe any louder than a mouse despite her chest burning for deeper gulps of the cold night air. She shivered and drew his coat around her tighter. It was heavy and warm and carried a faint but scent of spice to it that brought her a strange sense of calmness despite her situation. The moment she finally allowed herself something akin to a normal breath she heard several pistol shots ring out in the far distance and her eyes widened as she choked on the breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead! They’ve killed him! They’ll know it’s not me! I have to run!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her mind screamed and she started to try and stand but quickly sank back down as her legs only responded in a hazy sensation of pins and needles.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit! This is NOT the time you stupid useless body!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mustering every last ounce of her will she pulled herself up, leaning heavily against the wall as she tried to command her legs to cooperate. Shakily, she took several steps to the corner of the alcove and ever so carefully peeked around the corner. Nothing but silence and the occasional drip of water into a puddle. It hadn’t been until then that she realized the sirens had gone as well. A horrible ping of guilt crept into the pit of her stomach as the man’s words to stay put replayed in her mind. She grit her teeth angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not exactly going to help me now if he’s lying somewhere riddled with damn bullet holes though, is it!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another horrible thought added a second gut punch on top of the first. In the kerfuffle of him taking her blazer to attract the cops she realized she’d also lost the watch she kept tucked away in its inner pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit! How could I be so careless!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue with consternation, deciding it was also something best worried about once she found a way out of her current situation. Just because it was quiet didn’t mean it was safe after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft strike against the concrete behind her made her spin towards the noise, hoping against hope but staying apprehensive as a shadow loomed closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I thought you would have taken off.” The low rumble of his voice actually made her sigh in relief.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I was about to after hearing those gunshots. Figured they’d made swiss cheese... out of you.” She tried her best to be nonchalant about it but her voice faltered ever so slightly, choking on the ‘swiss cheese’ comment. She could feel the blood drain from her face as he came forward, even despite the deep shadows of the alley she could see the dark, wet stain at the side of his shirt. Her own pains and self concerns vanished as she closed the gap between them, “Shit! Are you going to be alright?” She reached out touching his side, feeling the slick heat of his blood cooling on her hand in the cold night air. He gave a slight grunt but pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not the first time. I think it caught me off a ricochet. I’ll be fine.” Despite his words she could hear a tightness in his voice that hadn’t been there previously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay that might work on… other… people…” The quick absurdity of her current conversation set in as she tried to imagine how many other “times” there had possibly been for that to be a statement any rational mind could make, “...but I’m going to tell you to shut the hell up and show me your damn side!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence between them seemed to stretch on for far too long before he moved, pulling his arm up stiffly and raising the bloodied garment to expose his side. Zalmona looked closely, grazing her fingers lightly along his side until she brushed an awkward lump that definitely didn’t belong there. She sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, the good news is I don’t think it’s deep enough to have hit anything vital. The bad news is it’s still in there.” She glanced around at the rest of his mess of a shirt then down at her own and roughly pulled at the knot of her tie. She quickly frowned realizing the thin silken fabric was going to be practically useless as an aid and tossed it aside as she turned her back to him. Shifting around within the confines of his coat he suddenly heard the sound of popping buttons and cloth ripping. She pulled the coat tightly around her and tied the belt around her waist before turning back around holding a long strip of black cloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “This… isn’t going to feel very nice but it’s the best we got right now.” She felt him brace as she found the entry wound and she grimaced and paused for a second before scolding herself silently to stop being such a damn baby and just do it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a sharp hiss of air as she tried to plug the wound as gently as she could but also make sure it was packed tight enough to not work its way out as they moved. It also didn’t escape her as she worked that the areas of his flesh not currently painted with his own blood weren’t what most would consider a normal hue for flesh to be. She couldn’t be absolutely certain in the dark but if nothing else he most certainly wasn’t the same color as the pale tones of his face that much was for certain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he a mutant, too?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>“We really should get movi-” He cut himself off as she raised up suddenly and drew close to him. Looking hard at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A mask.” She whispered almost more in confirmation for herself than anything else, “Just who in the hell are you?” She went to pull at the tattered edges and wasn’t surprised when he quickly but gently took her wrist before she could pull the mask back further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>“I know you have no reason to right now but I need you to trust me just a little longer, alright?” His voice was gentle and even a little sad. He slowly released her wrist but he lingered a moment, cupping her hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah… Okay.” She took a deep breath, hoping the frigid air would quell the warmth she felt spreading across her cheeks as he softly let her hand fall from his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, of course. No reason to be suspicious of the random man that just took a bullet for you. This is perfectly normal.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She chided herself, looking at her hands covered in blood and felt her worry growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>“I have a safe house nearby. It’s unfortunate we got caught in such a lazy pincer maneuver.” He stopped himself seeing a look of guilt suddenly fall across her face, “Can you walk?” His voice darkened as he silently scolded himself for his careless words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not fast but I can manage. You?” She surprised him by giving a slight grin, “You don’t exactly look marathon ready yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can manage.” He parroted back to her with a matching grin of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She actually chuckled as they started very slowly to make their way back towards the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We might have a decent three-legged race team between us.” She quipped noting how they were practically holding each other up as they moved. He started to laugh softly but quickly cut off in a sharp hiss and groan of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stuck to smaller side streets and cut between buildings. Luckily the night had fallen into an almost dream-like quiet, only the occasional street light humming with electricity to break the illusion but even that only seemed to make the quiet seem louder than it did to fill it. Zalmona could feel her fatigue catching up to her again and almost as if sensing it her mysterious savior seemed to brace her a little tighter. Her steps seemed lighter and as much as she wanted to protest she was blissfully thankful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s not much further.” His voice was quiet and seemed a little thinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was thankful he hadn’t been lying for her benefit as a few minutes later he guided them down a row of apartments to a door. He was quick to usher them inside, guiding her into the tiny studio as he closed the door behind them, quickly sliding several bolts into place along the length of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped a switch and a corner stand lamp filled the darkness with a golden glow. Zalmona gasped as the light revealed just how much of his clothing had become a slick mess of crimson. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I… I’m sorry.” Was all she could bring herself to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled weakly but said nothing. Instead he very gently placed his hand on her head, letting it slide off as he slid past her and pulled open the door of a small closet just a few steps beyond, grabbing a few things before moving towards the bathroom next to it. He pushed the door to but not completely closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The miniscule studio apartment was almost as bare bones as a place could get save for a darkly upholstered loveseat and a lamp. She supposed a safe house didn’t need the five star hotel treatment though. Zalmona looked down at herself and the several smears of blood across his coat, deciding the risk of staining the couch wasn’t greater than her need to just sit down. Even so, she tried to shuffle the darker spots on the coat to the front of her as she sank onto the couch with a huff. She stared at her hands still dyed a deep maroon and swallowed hard and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I keep ending up with someone else’s blood on my hands?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let her head fall back against the cushion and for the first time in what seemed like days felt just a small bit of relief and safety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear him shuffling around in the bathroom and the rush of running water. She briefly wondered if she had cause to be afraid of him but almost as quickly the absurdity of the thought made her laugh silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, fear the only person that’s bothered coming to your aid. That’s how you make friends!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She joked to herself but deeper still in her mind she was milling over the events of the last few hours and coming up with very little to explain what had happened. She was certain he knew who she was and why the cops had been chasing her. You didn’t get that level of white knight just for the sake of it. Though this left her at an even greater disadvantage because she was absolutely certain she had never met anyone even close to him before. But if she had truly never met him before why would he bother risking his life for her? Her mind continued to drift as she chased the logic of it around in circles. Each round became less and less coherent as her weariness weighed on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud skittering noise of metal against ceramic shook her from her haze. She was certain that was the sound of the bullet having just been dug out. She winced as a cold chill fell over her and wondered if she should get up and check on him but restrained herself. If this truly hadn’t been his first rodeo with this kind of thing then she would probably just be in the way she decided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity passed before the door swung open and he reappeared. Her eyes widened as she finally got a good look at the real him. A swept back shock of white hair framed his pointed ears and surprisingly thin face. A hard set frown seemed out of place against the calm, soft blue hue of his skin that complimented his features nicely but without a doubt the most striking thing about his face were his eyes. The one was the same Atlantic blue as his skin but the pupil was a mesmerizing, fiery gold that gave his gaze a fierce intensity while the other seemed to be a monocle like prosthesis of some kind ringed in the same matching molten gold color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were drawn down to a tail he seemed to have a habit of keeping close tucked to him as it hooked around his thigh. She was reminded of earlier when they had been running and even though he had been ahead and pulling her along she had been stopped from stumbling by a brace against her back and it finally made sense to her it had been his tail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had bandaged himself with a neat and tight precision she wouldn’t have expected with the angle he’d had to work with. She also noticed several other older scars that marred his flesh in various stages of faded potency and realized with a sadness that he hadn’t been bragging when he seemed so apathetic about another wound to add to his collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was in the light she was also surprised how slim a build he actually had. He had seemed so much larger and imposing in the darkness. She stayed lost in thought, staring at him as he approached.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s actually quite handsome</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could hear her thoughts his eyebrow rose and his head tilted slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Are you going to be alright?” His voice snapped her back to reality again and she felt her cheeks flush realizing she’d just been staring at him silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Isn’t that my line?” She forced herself not to choke on the words with embarrassment. His frown broke into a slight, yet warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can go clean yourself up, I left you a change of clothes in the bathroom. You can just leave the coat on the door hook.” He looked away from her sheepishly, “...and thanks. Sorry you had to ruin your shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood wearily but grinned as she made her way to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“An outfit in exchange for my life? I think I can accept that payment.” She closed the door behind her but quickly cracked it open again, “-and you’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She winced seeing herself in the mirror. At some point she had pushed her hair back and left a bloody streak across her forehead. She took the coat off and left it as he’d instructed and as she turned back towards the mirror she looked at the tattered remains of her shirt, her blood stained hands and the smear across her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn I look like hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d cleaned herself up the best she could and tucked the button down shirt he’d given her into the slacks he’d offered. She was pleasantly surprised to find both fit her rather well. With a final splash of cold water against her face she slicked her hair back away from her eyes and exited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat with his legs crossed, a deeply contemplative look on his face. She tried to appear relaxed and nonplussed but her heart was starting to pound. She sat next to him, one leg pulled up onto the couch so she was facing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Voice… don't break on me now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "So, let's hear it. Who are you? I doubt you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart." It came out a lot harsher and accusatory than she'd intended but she just kept looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>"And if I am?" The slightest hint of a grin pulled at the corner of his lip. It caught her off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>"Then you're an idiot." she couldn't stop herself from saying with a short laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face darkened and he seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry.” She still had the slightest hitch of a laugh in her voice. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>"No, you may not be too far off… it’s... difficult to explain.” He sighed in frustration and shifted, turning towards her, “My name is Claude… and for what it’s worth, I want you to know I’m a friend.” He held her gaze as if trying to prove the truth of his statement with his eyes, “I need you to know that because I’m about to tell you the truth. Everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~**~~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her face was flush. Her fist were balled so tightly her knuckles were pale and her nails were biting into her flesh, she focused on the pain to keep herself grounded as her vision swam. She felt like every bit of oxygen had been pushed from her lungs and all her breaths turned to bitter ash that dried every bit of moisture from her mouth and choked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all a sick joke, it had to be. She had clung so desperately to the hope that if she just kept going, kept looking for the right people to listen, the entire situation could still be cleared up… but to learn that not only did “the right people” know she was innocent… but they perpetuated the lie in the first place. It was too much… far too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He watched in silence, admiring her strength in trying to hold herself together as she tried to process the horrors of her true situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “Zalmona-” His voice sounded pained but she cut him short as she snapped her head sharply to glare at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“No!” She barked through gritted teeth and stabbed a finger in his face, "You are one of the last people I need sympathy from right now!" Her entire body still felt like a lead weight but even so she leapt up from her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you think I'd be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?" She spun sharply on her heel to face him, "You might as well have handed me a death sentence.” She hissed the words through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “No, I didn’t… but you deserved to know the truth.” He forced himself to look up at her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“What good is that if the outcome is the same? Except now I know there’s no hope!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“That’s not true.” He watched with growing apprehension as she turned and walked towards the apartment door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“It’s pointless for me to even hide then, right?”  She slammed the bolt across the door and threw it open</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Zalmona!” Claude leapt up after her, ignoring the jolt of pain in his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "HEY YOU BASTARDS! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET ME!!" She stood in the center of the street with her hands to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude was right behind her, he tried to grab her arm and she jerked violently away from his grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "YOUR SCAPEGOAT IS READY TO COME HOME!” Her voice echoed into the cold of the night, met with a lonely silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed both of her arms and picked her up despite her thrashing, bringing them both back into the apartment and slammed the door with his tail. She continued trying everything she could to break free but he was far stronger than she would have guessed for such a thin frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "STOP IT!!" His voice was terrifying. A fierce, demonic growl only heightened by his piercing glare and curled lip in an enraged scowl that instantly chilled her blood and stilled her. He sat her feet on the ground but kept his hands on her shoulders as he pinned them to the wall. She stared at him for a long moment, feeling the raw sear of anger inside her drawing a stinging to her eyes as it cooled. She bit the inside of her lip hard enough to taste blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "You should have just left me there!" Her voice was quiet and shaking. With a defeated sigh his face softened and he lowered his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “If I had you’d be--” He choked on the words and thought back to running earlier as the officers gave chase. Lured into thinking he was Zalmona with her pink blazer hanging from his shoulders. He was certain he’d pulled them far enough from her that he would be able to safely double back to her. He went to drop the garment so he could fade back into the darkness but the heaviness in one of the pockets gave him pause and he stopped and quickly reached in and retrieved the small watch. Then everything seemed to happen all at once, the officers caught up and he let the garment fall from his hands as he took off again. He hadn’t been expecting the shots that rang out and as he looked back over his shoulder he saw several holes piercing her blazer as it fell. Most of them centered around the chest and he felt the blood drain from his face with a sickening realization. Their shots were too well grouped. If it had been her standing there instead… ... They’d never had any intention of bringing her in alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “-I’m just… Sick of standing by and watching innocent people get hurt." He finally released his grip, letting his hands fall to his sides as he took a few steps back from her. Her eyes were drawn to his side where despite the thick padding underneath the white bindings it was starting to stain through with red. She felt a pang of guilt knowing their struggle had caused it to re-open and wanted desperately to apologize and offer to help rewrap it but she suppressed the urge with a dry swallow, angry at herself for being so damn soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He could point a knife at my damn throat and I’d ask him if it needed sharpening first</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She berated herself silently but as he turned away towards the bathroom he swayed alarmingly and she reached for him. He held his hand out to steady himself against the wall. His face paled and he turned his head towards her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“In the top right drawer… in the bathroom.” He suddenly looked so tired, directing her with panting breaths. He let his hand slide from the wall limply and as if concentrating incredibly hard on his task made it the few steps to the couch and sank down onto it with an unceremonious ‘fwump’ his head immediately falling back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him sadly though common sense was screaming at her it was stupid to trust him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably a damn trap</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She thought bitterly and quickly dismissed the thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d have sprung the trap when I was in there earlier if that were the case.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at him again. Everything else in her wanted to believe him. It’s not like she had much to lose if he were lying after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened the small bathroom drawer her eyes lit up. The silver watch laid there seemingly none the worse for wear. She picked it up delicately, inspecting it, remembering its cooldown being what got her in this situation in the first place. She pressed a small button next to the crown and sure enough a small light lit up behind the dial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you could NOT put me in the bathroom of a damn police station next time that would be lovely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little big for her wrist but she slid the watch on in paranoia of losing it again. She caressed the curve of the watch’s face and seriously contemplated hitting the button. How easy it would be to slip into the night, leave him here to his fate and hopefully never cross paths with him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't even finished the thought entirely before she was in front of the couch again. She leaned over him cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "Claude?" She reached out a tentative hand, brushing it gently against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye fluttered open and he focused on her worried face. A warm smile broke on his lips</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "I just need a little rest. That’s all." His eye closed again but the smile stayed on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down next to him. The worry still very clear on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “When’s the last time you actually slept peacefully? You’re safe here. Get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned away and let her head rest back against the cushion. He wasn’t wrong. She’d learned to be an incredibly light and very short sleeper. She never knew when someone at a random motel would silently recognize her and call the cops. She’d been awoken more than once at the sound of sirens only to watch as they started filtering into the parking lot and she’d curse and activate her watch and before her new surroundings were even familiar to her she’d immediately be on the hunt for a cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~**~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>...Coffee… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought stuck with her until she slowly realized she could smell the delicious dark elixir. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head up looking confused at the tiny apartment now bathed in daylight. Almost at the same time the previous night's events replayed in her mind and she sighed in relief remembering where she was. Claude was standing in the kitchenette and as he turned to her he leaned up against the counter, mug in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s not gourmet or anything but would you like some coffee?” He sounded surprisingly chipper. Taking a sip from his cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh my god yes.” Zalmona pushed her hair back from her face lazily. Morning’s had never been her forte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately noticed as he walked toward her with a steaming cup that the bandage around him was gone. What was an open wound the night before was now just an ugly dark purple and maroon bruise that streaked around his side but was otherwise completely closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Extraordinary healing factor?” She took the cup with appreciation before he sat down next to her a bit stiffly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Something like that. It’s saved me more than once.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I can imagine.” She remarked dryly, studying some of the more pronounced scars along his torso. She distracted herself with a long drink of her coffee, reveling in the burning warmth it brought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t avoid this forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>She sighed and stared down into her reflection coalescing</span> <span>as the dark liquid in her cup settled.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “So. What happens now?” her voice was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returned her sigh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I have an idea but it’s not going to be easy.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as if he were trying to decide whether he should even divulge the information.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“And continuously running is?” She raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fair enough.” He proceeded to explain to her about memory cores and how Myers now housed a very specific one that may hold the key to proving her innocence, “You can see why I said it wouldn’t be e-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Zalmona cut him off, a shadowed yet determined look crossing her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I could come with you.” He offered but already she was shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “No, you’ve done enough.” She did give a small smile as she looked over at him, “Speaking of which, What is your angle in all of this? You’ve gone rogue against Myers? You’re like vigilante justice now?” She laughed but he could also hear the slightly nervous but serious tinge to her voice. An awkward silence grew between them as he thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“That’s… one way to put it.” He finally offered with a wry grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "But that means you’re not safe either.” Her expression fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“We vigilante’s know a trick or two.” He grinned slyly, “I can take the heat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    "Maybe you should focus on a few that don’t rely on “</span>
  <em>
    <span>extraordinary healing</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.” She raised an eyebrow and was mildly shocked to see a hint of color bloom on his cheeks. He rubbed his neck again and gave a short, flustered laugh before clearing his throat awkwardly and suddenly becoming much more interested in his coffee as he quickly downed the rest of the cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “The problem is going to be actually getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myers.” Zalmona clicked her tongue in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face darkened as he stared absentmindedly into his empty cup. He looked like he was struggling with his thoughts again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“But I’ve gotten remarkably good at sneaking around if you can imagine that. I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” Zalmona had raised her clenched fist in determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can get you in.” He said it quietly. She smiled slightly realizing where his apprehension was coming from.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Look, It’s sweet you want to protect me. It’s… been awhile since anyone’s been on my side.” Her face darkened for a moment and she looked so defeated and tired… just so tired… but just as quickly her eyes hardened and she looked him in the eye, “But if I can get my life back I’d walk straight into hell and slap the devil himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I believe it.” He gave her a slight grin and started explaining the secret employee passageway outside of Myers Corp. Of course he had his own set of passcodes to get in but he also knew the system logged the comings and goings of each individual's specific codes. He decided he’d  keep that last little tidbit of info to himself and cross that bridge when and if he ever came to it as he relayed the information to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’ll start planning my heist then. Funny isn’t it? I’m about to break into this place and steal from them. I wasn’t a criminal until they called me one.” She gave a derisive snort of a laugh as she stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time and I’m starving.” She took a few steps and stopped, suddenly getting very flustered but turning back to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“T, Thanks. For everything.” She tried to think of something else to say but paused as Claude started to dig around in his pocket. He found what he was looking for and just motioned his head slightly to give her a heads up as he tossed something her way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She caught it easily. A small copper key. She looked up with a raised eyebrow.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“You ever need a place to go you can come back here. I’ll… make sure there’s food next time.” He chuckled behind a grin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Don’t lie, you just want me to bring your clothes back!” She joked to distract herself from the heat quickly building in her face. She gave a swift and appreciative nod as she pocketed the key.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I do really like that shirt.” He joked back, his grin growing a bit more sly as she laughed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a final nod she turned and opened the door, the flood of sunlight hit her and for the first time in a long time her first thought was about how gorgeous a day it was going to be and not how best to avoid her pursuers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “See ya around, Claude.” She flashed him a genuine smile as the door closed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she started walking to nowhere in particular she looked up. No matter where you were in the city you could see the looming smoke stacks from Myers Corp in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, all I have to do is infiltrate one of the largest companies in the world and steal one of their most precious assets. Easy Peasy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and a gloom crossed her face for a moment. She shoved her hands in her pockets and as the cool metal of a copper key brushed against her fingers the gloom left as suddenly as it had come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m not alone anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bright smile broke from her lips. The feeling of hope again was certainly a welcome one. She looked back at the smoke stacks, her smile falling into a determined grin.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>To Myers then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when you let a 25 second breakdown in a song live in your head for too long.</p>
<p>"When the lights go out and the city wakes<br/>And you're left with only your mistakes<br/>When all hope is lost, I can take the heat<br/>I'm your vigilante on the streets."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>